<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Try to stay quiet, understand?" by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760025">"Try to stay quiet, understand?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Try to stay quiet, understand?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason Zoro really liked to sit in the kitchen. Not in the aquarium lounge above, but exactly in the kitchen and even Sanji’s presence there couldn’t discourage him. Much like a cat, he had instinctively chosen the warmest place on the ship, with the constant (and fast) access to food and beverages, mostly his favorite sake. If he wasn’t training or napping on the deck, then you knew you could find him leaning against the counter and irritating the shit out of the cook. And, what interested you the most, no one else dared to find themself in the presence of two enraged bulls, so the chances Zoro would be there alone (well, not counting Sanji) were huge.</p>
<p>And you had certain plans requiring finding Zoro alone. </p>
<p>As expected, he was there, shamelessly bent over the counter and in pants only, his hair wet and messy, his tanned torso still glistering from the shower he must had just taken. You slid down the ladder and he immediately sensed your presence, his lips slightly curved at your sight in a whim you learned to know as a smile. When you leaned to peck his cheek, your nostrils were hit by the fresh and sharp scent of a shower gel. So he really took a shower, not just sprayed himself with water as he was doing when trying to cheat on time.</p>
<p>Good. It was making things even easier.</p>
<p>“I don’t like those eyes,” he hummed when you joined him, his arm immediately wrapped around your waist. He liked feeling you close. “What’s up in this crazy mind of yours?”</p>
<p>“What happened to your trust?” You pecked him again, on the lips this time, stealing the tingy taste of sake. “Are you afraid of me or something?”</p>
<p>Zoro huffed at a mere suggestion, but his cheeks went red when you let your hand wander down his spine, scratching his pretty sensitive and ticklish skin there. He unwittingly arched against your touch, exposing his appetizing and well-shaped booty. You gave it a little squeeze and he almost yelped.</p>
<p>“(Name)-chan!” Sanji appeared, carrying a plate of sashimi. “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah.” You indeed were, however it wasn’t Sanji’s food you had in mind. You squeezed Zoro’s booty one more time, sinking your nails in as much as you could through the fabric. Zoro almost choked on breath, but somehow kept the poker face. </p>
<p>“And what is wrong with you, mosshead?” Cook’s keen eye spotted the slight difference though. “Are you sick? If you’re going to puke, do it outside my kitchen.”</p>
<p>Zoro just snatched the plate from his hands, too busy trying to keep his cool as you were kneading his ass, “Mind your own business. Didn’t ya want to cook for her?”</p>
<p>Sanji shook his head, also too busy - trying to not snap in front of a lady, “The usual, (Name)?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind.” You smiled at Sanji and sneaked your hand into Zoro’s pants. You firmly grasped one of the buttocks and continued the happy kneading, from time to time swiping a finger or two along the crack. Zoro started shivering and changing colors all over the face, but kept silent and more or less calm.</p>
<p>As soon as Sanji turned to prepare your food, you dropped on your knees and pulled Zoro’s pants down, exposing his firm peach. You grabbed it with both hands now, massaging the cheeks, once squishing them together, once spreading them, shamelessly enjoying how they started to get red too from sheer embarrassment.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Zoro hissed and peeked behind as much as his beefy body allowed him to. “Erocook is right in front of us, you can’t-”</p>
<p>“Try to stay quiet then.” You nibbled the left cheek and gave it a playful, gentle spank. “Understand?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time you rimmed him - and you knew Zoro, no matter how he denied it if asked, loved it. As soon as he felt your hot, inquisitive tongue between his buttocks, he almost broke; the loud moan was barely held in the throat and turned into almost animalistic groan.</p>
<p>“I told you to puke outside.” At least Sanji didn’t turn, too busy with the food. </p>
<p>Zoro tried to continue the banter, but your ministrations cut him short. You knew all the favorite spots of his, all the vulnerable points scrupulously hidden from the world in his pants. And you were hungry. You buried your face into him, shamelessly lapping, licking and sucking what he offered - and he couldn’t do anything but buck against you and hold his moans back. You had to admit, he was good. Besides low grunts and heavier breathing, barely anything could be heard from him.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re weirdly shy today,” you teased him and left a mark of your teeth on the other buttock. </p>
<p>“Shut up, you perv.” His voice was so throaty he sounded almost like a beast. “You told me to keep quiet.”</p>
<p>You spread saliva on your finger and slowly, carefully, pushed it into his butthole. Hiss, then almost a moan, and trembling of thighs happened right in front of you, but he survived. </p>
<p>“You will pay me for this,” he stuttered out, desperately clenching fingers on the counter as you started to pump the digit in and out of him. “I swear, you won’t walk for a week-”</p>
<p>“Worry for yourself first”. And you dived in again, licking the sensitive skin between his hole and the sack, one of your hands gently grabbing his balls, the other busy guiding the finger towards the special spot of his. Waves of muffled pleasure made his whole body shiver, you barely could keep him in place, his splendid muscles tensing, his broad chest heaving, his handsome face all red and flustered.</p>
<p>“(Name)-” The trembling of his voice, the way he was clenching on your finger… He was close and desperate for a release. Which you aimed to give him, as he deserved.</p>
<p>But something snapped in him.</p>
<p>Maybe it was Sanji shifting on his place and about to turn any time, maybe it was your grip on him loosening as you wanted to taste his hole a bit more, maybe just his patience for your antics had ended - whatever it was, you were suddenly darted up and his huge hands lifted you, hooking you by the thighs and wrapping your legs around his waist. You yelped, feeling his massive, throbbing and hard erection slammed against your still clothed core as he carried you towards the medical bay, the closest room available.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?” You held on his shoulders for your life, trying not to slip from his ironclad grap. “In the infirmary? What if-”</p>
<p>“If you can eat my ass right in the front of shitty cook-” He slammed the door behind himself and threw you on the first surface available. Chopper’s papers, books and utensils rolled down on the floor. “-Then I can fuck you on doctor’s desk. And you better keep quiet, cause it gonna be rough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>